Secrets
by Wickedly Hope Pancake
Summary: "Every single person has at least one secret that would break your heart." Elphaba, Galinda, Fiyero and Boq are all hiding something. The catch: YOU have to find out what.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! What is this...my like...15th fic or something? Heh...I REALLY should finish some of my other fics first...oh well!**

* * *

"Elphie? Can you put down that book and listen to me for _one moment?"_

"…S-Sorry, what?" Elphaba put down the current novel she had been reading and turned to face her roommate.

Galinda sighed.

"Honestly, Elphaba. I don't know how many times I have to tell you! Fiyero and I are going out to dinner and we won't be back 'till around eleven. OKAY?"

"Yes. Okay. I got it." Elphaba muttered, sticking her nose back between the pages of her book.

"Have fun, don't get drunk, don't die."

Galinda stopped putting on her makeup and stared at her.

"That's hardly reassuring."

Elphaba looked up from her book, letting what Galinda had said sink in.

"…You won't be back until eleven?"

"Yes, Elphie. That's what I said." Galinda said, putting the final touches on her wardrobe.

"Weren't you listening?"

"Yes..." Elphaba answered, the wheels beginning to turn in her head.

_Galinda wouldn't be back until eleven. That means…_

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Galinda squealed.

"Ooh! That's probably Fifi!" She grabbed her coat and purse off her bed and ran out the door.

"Bye Elphie!" The blonde yelled, slamming the door behind her.

Elphaba walked over to the window of their dorm, watching Fiyero's car pull out and drive away. Once she was sure they were gone, she pulled a box out from under her bed. On the side, was written:

**Property of Elphaba Thropp. Open, and I WILL HURT YOU.**

Elphaba looked around the dorm, before opening it.

* * *

**No, I am not telling you Elphie's secret. You have to find that out yourself. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Galinda and Elphaba were sitting in the library studying. Well, at least _one of them _was.

Elphaba groaned.

"Honestly, Galinda! Can't you just _try_ and focus?"

Galinda, who had been checking her Ozbook status on her phone, looked up at her petulant roommate.

"…Sorry Elphie. It's just…It's too boring!"

"Too _boring? _That is the weakest excuse I've ever heard." Elphaba said, turning to face her.

"Didn't you ever learn to just knuckle down and do something whether you wanted to or not?"

Galinda, who had been texting someone under the table, looked up at her.

"What?"

"Oz! You are _impossible!"_ Elphaba muttered, gathering up her books and swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Good luck on that test tomorrow, you're gonna need it!"

Elphaba turned to leave the library, her braid swinging.

Galinda turned off her phone and looked down at the textbook in front of her. Sighing, she began flipping through it.

* * *

**Yes, Galinda DOES have a secret. Any guesses?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soo...nobody's figured out Elphaba's or Glinda's secrets yet. Keep guessing! ;)**

* * *

Elphaba and Galinda were sitting in Doctor Dillamond's History class. It was the day of the big test, but both of them had their minds elsewhere.

The Goat approached the front of the classroom, signaling for silence.

Everyone in the room quieted down, including Elphaba and Galinda.

"Now class," Doctor Dillamond said, handing out the tests.

"This is a four-page assessment on the first section of our history textbook. It will count for exactly _one quarter_ of your final grade. You may begin as soon as you get it. Good luck."

Elphaba furiously began scribbling down answers as soon as she got her test. She knew all of the answers, this was going to be easy.

However, when Doctor Dillamond got to Galinda's desk, he looked down at her.

"Miss Glinda, a word please." He motioned to his desk, and Galinda got up apprehensively and followed him.

"Due to the recent decline in your grades, I'm considering placing you in a remedial class."

The blonde's eyes widened.

"A-A _remedial class? _Doctor Dillamond, no! Y-You can't!"

"Miss Galinda, I may have no choice. Your grades have just been going down, and I see no reason why I _shouldn't_ place you in a remedial class."

Galinda shook her head.

"N-No, _please. _J-Just give me _one _more chance. I-I promise I'll make it up to you!"

Doctor Dillamond sighed, looking pensive.

"A-Alright. _One _chance. But if you fail this test, I'll have no other choice but to place you in a less challenging class."

"Thank you."

Galinda nodded, taking her test and walking back to her seat. Sitting down, she picked up her pencil and began filling out the answers.

_Oh Shiz…what am I going to do?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Elphaba had nearly finished her test. She was very confident about her answers, and was now putting the finishing touches on her essay.

Though, before she could finish, a voice came on over the loudspeaker.

"Elphaba Thropp to the Headmistress's office."

Elphaba stopped writing, her hand still clutching her pencil.

_Oh Shiz…I'm not in trouble, right? They couldn't have found out…_

Hastily finishing her essay, she got up and handed her test to Doctor Dillamond.

He took it nodding to her.

"Better head on down to Madam Morrible's office."

Elphaba nodded, picking up her bag and walking out of the classroom.

Galinda, who had been staring worriedly at her test, glanced up as her roommate exited the room, then went back to answering the questions.

* * *

Once she was in the halls, Elphaba began running her fingers through her hair worriedly. Morrible couldn't have found out, could she? Oz, this was bad…If anyone found out, this might mean the end of her education at Shiz…

* * *

Glinda grimaced, scribbling out her answers and writing them over. She couldn't fail this test! She just _couldn't_ be put in a remedial class. What if she told? No…she swore to herself she wouldn't tell ANYONE. If she did, it would mean the end of her time at Shiz.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUNNNNNNNNN! Any guesses? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! Thanks SO MUCH for all your reviews! Keep 'em coming! :)**

**Doglover645: Nope, and nope! But close...**

**Broadwaygirl21: Close! VERY close!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: No, she's not.**

**NellytheActress: Close-ish...**

**iamgoku: Nope, but there IS something in that box...and no, Galinda is not pregnant.**

* * *

Fiyero was sitting in his dorm room watching something on his laptop when Galinda knocked on the door. Jumping up, he closed his laptop and shoved it under his pillow, before answering the door.

"Hey Glin, what's up?"

Glinda shrugged, walking into Fiyero's dorm and sitting down.

"Elphie got called to the office today."

Fiyero raised his eyebrows.

"Really? You're joking."

"I'm serious! It was announced over the intercom and everything!" Galinda said, looking concerned.

"She looked really scared too, when she left to go to Morrible's office. I think something's up."

"Oh yeah, because Elphaba Thropp is _never _scared."

Galinda glared at him, slapping him with her purse.

"Fifi, I'm SERIOUS! She was acting really weird too, like before I left for our date on Friday. I think she's hiding something!"

"…Like what?" Fiyero asked, sneaking a glance at his poorly-obscured laptop.

"How should I know?"

"Well, you're her roommate. Wouldn't you be able to find out if she was?"

Galinda looked thoughtful.

"…Wouldn't that be snooping?"

"Not if she's your roommate. If you're doing it to your roommate you're technically just looking at their stuff."

"Fifi, you're a genius!" Galinda cried, hugging him and running out the door.

"Thanks SO MUCH!"

* * *

Once he could no longer hear the sound of footsteps in the hall, Fiyero sighed and pulled his laptop out from under his pillow. Looking around, he opened it up and typed in his password.

_Thank Oz Galinda didn't ask about my computer…_

* * *

**Fiyero has a secret now...guesses? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! So, here's the next chapter! YAY! :D**

**Elphaba'sGirl: That WOULD be kinda romantic...in a stalkerish kind of way...but no.**

**BroadwayGirl21: None of the above. And nope, not telling! You've gotta read it like everybody else! ;)**

**NellytheActress: No, I'm gonna reveal it...eventually...**

**vinkunwildflowerqueen: Nope, but it DOES have something to do with that exam...**

* * *

Galinda opened the door to Elphaba's and her dorm.

"Elphie? Hello?" Galinda asked, looking around.

"…Anybody here?"

She looked in their bathroom (no Elphie) before walking over and staring at Elphaba's side of the room.

Scratching her head, she crossed her arms. How would she do this?

First, she checked under the pillow. Nothing out of the ordinary, except for Elphaba's mother's green, glass bottle.

Putting the pillow back in place, she walked over to Elphaba's bookcase and looked through the books.

_Ozian History: First Edition_

_Morrison-Walker's Ozian Language Dictionary_

_Life Sciences_

_Pride and Prejudice_

_A Tale of Two Cities_

_A Summary of Political Sciences_

_Harriet the Spy_

Wait…what? Galinda picked up the book and flipped through it. This was a book she remembered reading in, like…fifth grade. So, why was Elphaba reading it?

_Maybe, she just really likes the book? _

But even Galinda could tell that the book wasn't worn at all. It looked like it hadn't been read more than two or three times, if even.

Putting the book back on the shelf, she sat down on the bed. How was she supposed to find out what Elphaba was hiding when she couldn't even find anything?!

Sighing, she swung her feet off the edge of the bed. However, she stopped mid-swing when she felt her feet knock up against something under the bed.

Slowly, Galinda got down on the floor and pulled out a small, cardboard shoebox. Written on the side was:

**Property of Elphaba Thropp. Open, and I WILL HURT YOU.**

The blonde's eyes widened. This was what Elphaba was hiding.

She lay it on the bed, staring at it intently. Should she open it?

She slowly opened the box, and gasped.

"Oh my Oz…"

Then, the door opened.

* * *

**Heh...please don't kill me! If you kill me, you won't get the next chapter! Oh, and any guesses? *hides behind flying ferrets*  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for!**

**BroadwayGirl21: Lol, your review is HILARIOUS! **

**NellytheActress: Nope.**

**Elphabalover101: Yup, Galinda's gonna get it! And no, she's not.**

**Doglover645: Lol no, and nope. But good guesses! :)**

**ExoticPeachBlossom: Nope and nope. But the razor blade is a good guess!**

**Elphaba's Girl: Yeahhh...except she kinda just did...**

* * *

Elphaba opened the door to the dorm, and saw Galinda sitting on her bed. _Looking through the box._

"Galinda? What the HECK?!" She stormed into the room, grabbing the box and closing it.

"What the HECK were you DOING?!"

Galinda, who was still in shock over what was in the box, looked up at her roommate.

"Umm…I was…"

"You were looking through my stuff!" Elphaba said, taking the shoebox and shoving it back under her bed.

"What made you think that that was even REMOTELY acceptable?!"

"Elphie, why do you have a lock pick? Aren't those…illegal?"

Elphaba scowled at her, crossing her arms.

"Who says they're illegal?"

"I-I don't know! Just…someone. Why do you even _need _a lock pick anyway? And what were those pictures?"

"They're _nothing. _Okay? Forget you even saw them." Elphaba glared dangerously in the blonde's direction.

Galinda shook her head.

"I'm not forgetting ANYTHING! Elphie, lemme look at the pictures! Please?"

"No. Look Glin, it's in your best interest to just forget you saw anything."

"I CAN'T forget!" Galinda yelled, before hurriedly clamping a hand over her mouth.

Elphaba raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean, you can't forget?"

"N-Nothing! Nevermind! Forget I said anything!" Galinda said, grabbing her purse from the closet.

"I-I'm heading down to see Fiyero. Bye."

And with that, Galinda rushed out of the dorm, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Elphaba sat down on her bed, taking her shoebox out and staring at it.

_Good going, Thropp. What if she goes and tells someone?_

Elphaba swore, looking around the room for a better hiding place.

_What's the point? Galinda already found out._ Elphaba thought, sliding the box back under her bed.

_Glin sure was acting weird before she left…something's up…_

* * *

**Soo...any guesses about Elphie and Glin? There's more to the box than you think...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people! Soo...congrats to BroawayGirl21, Doglover645 and Elphaba'sGirl for figuring out Galinda's secret!**

**Elphabablover101: I'm not telling!**

Boq and Fiyero were sitting in their dorm talking when Galinda opened the door and ran into the room.

Fiyero looked up at her.

"Umm…Hi Galinda."

The blonde looked over at them expectantly.

"…What?" Fiyero asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Elphie has a lock picking kit!"

"Wait…what?" Fiyero asked.

Boq stopped whatever he had been doing on his laptop and turned to face Galinda.

Galinda groaned.

"Elphaba has a lock picking kit and now she's all mad at me because I was looking through her stuff which YOU told me to do!" She said, giving the Winkie Prince a death glare.

Boq looked away and continued typing on his computer.

Fiyero held up his hands.

"Woah, I didn't suggest that…"

"Yes, you did! I remember!"

"I…"

"DON'T lie to me, Fiyero!"

"Okay, fine. But what am I going to do about it, huh? It's not like we know what she's using it for."

Galinda looked at him intently.

"Only one way to find out."

* * *

**Heh. Another cliffie...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Soo...to all of you wondering Elphaba's secret...still not telling!**

**MyLittleElphie: Aw, thanks!**

**Elphabalover101: Really? She does? COOL!**

**Doglover645: No, she isn't a spy. Well...she's spy-ING, but the secret is why she IS spying. That help?**

**NellytheActress: Yup.**

**BroadwayGirl21: Yup. Lol you and Nelly's reviews were EXACTLY the same!**

**Elphaba's Girl: Yes, you did! Congrats! *hands you a flying ferret* YAY!  
**

**Oh! And I just remembered that I forgot the disclaimer! ...Nope. Not gonna happen.**

* * *

That night, Elphaba waited until she was sure Galinda was asleep, before slipping out of bed and walking over to her desk.

Galinda lay as still as she possibly could, hoping that her roommate would leave soon enough.

Elphaba grabbed her coat, slipping it on and slinging her bag over her shoulder. Bending down, she pulled a book off the shelf and put it in her bag. Then she pulled her box out from under her bed and placed her lock picking kit in her bag.

Getting up, she tiptoed across the floor and slowly opened the door, slipping out and closing it behind her.

As soon as she heard the door close, Galinda jumped up, holding a walki-talkie to her ear.

"Fiyero? Fifi, you there?"

"Affirmative."

"Okay, Elphie's left the dorm and she's heading down the stairs."

Fiyero, who was stationed outside the girl's dorms, watched from behind the building as Elphaba walked out the door.

"Right. I see her. Should I follow her?"

"Yes. I'll be along soon, I just need to check something." She said, getting up and walking over to the bookcase

"And Fiyero?

"Yeah?"

"Get caught, and I WILL hurt you."

"…Okay."

The line went dead, and Galinda bent down to look over the bookcase. All the books were there, except for one.

…_Why would Elphie take a Charles Dickens book with her?_

* * *

**Yup. I know. Cliffies. Sue me if you want, but no one's guessed Fiyero Boq's or Elphie's secrets yet! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people! So...I had two choices of stuff to do. Hunt for my elusive grammar textbook (which has been missing for 2+ weeks...heh heh...) or update my fanfiction! Yay procrastination! **

**NellytheActress: No, she is not. But she's breaking in somewhere...**

**Doglover645: That's the point! **

**Broadwaygirl21: Lol I KNOW you know. You kept pestering me, remember? **

**Elphabalover101: *dances to spy music***

**Elphaba'sGirl: Yeah...almost everyone I've ever met says that...Lol**

* * *

Fiyero and Galinda watched from behind a statue as Elphaba let herself into the head office building. After she went in, they both got up and followed her.

* * *

Elphaba looked around the office, putting her lock pick back into her bag and taking out a pair of gloves.

Putting them on, she walked over to Morrible's office door and turned the handle.

_Locked._

Pulling her lock pick out of her bag, she bent down and worked on opening the door.

* * *

Galinda and Fiyero were watching her from the window.

Galinda turned to face her boyfriend.

"Fifi, what's she doing?"

"How the heck should I know?" He whispered back.

"It looks like she's breaking in…"

And sure enough, Elphaba turned the door handle and it opened with a satisfying _CLICK._

Looking around, she pushed the door open with her foot and walked into the office.

Galinda swore under her breath.

"How are we supposed to spy on her if we can't see her?"

"Look!" Fiyero pointed to flashes of light coming from inside the office.

Galinda's eyes widened.

"What the heck is that?"

Fiyero squinted.

"Looks like a camera flash."

The flashes stopped, and Fiyero turned to Galinda.

"Umm…Glin?"

"Yeah?"

"What happens when Elphaba gets back and you're not there?"

"Oh Shiz…" She looked through the window, seeing Elphaba close the door and lock it.

"I'd suggest you run."

"But I'm wearing heels!"

Fiyero pushed her.

"Then _take them off _and run!"

Hastily, Galinda pulled off her shoes, tossed them to Fiyero, and took off sprinting in the direction of the dorms.

Fiyero heard the door open, and he got up and ran around to the back of the building.

* * *

Elphaba looked around, putting her camera back in her bag and locking the door. She took off her gloves, put them in her bag and began walking back to the dorms, cursing under her breath.

_That didn't get me anywhere closer! How am I supposed to stop this if I only have one measly document? I NEED proof!_

Groaning, she took out her camera and began scrolling through the pictures.

Fiyero sighed. _That was a close call. _He went to get up, but stopped.

…_Wait, how am I gonna get Galinda her shoes back?_

* * *

Elphaba opened the door, only to find Galinda sprawled out over her bed.

Raising an eyebrow, she walked over and hung her bag over the back of her chair, unlaced her boots, and went to bed.

Both girls were sound asleep, so neither of them heard the sound of a single gunshot, echoing throughout the campus.

* * *

**Dun dun DUNNN! Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am SO AMAZED by all the feedback this fic has gotten! Thank you guys so much! Free cookies! (because you'll probably not like me very much after this chapter...)**

**Bunny: Hahaha you have to GUESS them! And here's an update!**

**Doglover645: CLOSE! But not quite...VERY close though! And YES! He did!**

**Elphaba's Girl: Or did she already? Dun dun DUNNNN...**

**NellytheActress: No, he didn't**

**Elphabalover101: Yesss...but WHAT is she trying to prove that Morrible did?**

**Queen Elsa The Snow Queen: Yup...you're right about Boq...**

* * *

The next day, Fiyero was walking down to the West building, carrying Galinda's shoes from last night. He had decided that he would give them to her before History class.

But when he got to the building, something was _definitely _wrong. Everyone who should have been in class was standing or sitting on the grass outside the building. There was an ambulance and a police car parked outside as well, and the doorway was taped off.

Confused, Fiyero walked up to the group and tried to catch a glimpse of Elphaba or Galinda. This wasn't too hard, and eventually he was walking over to the green girl.

"Hey, Elphaba. What…what happened?"

Elphaba closed her eyes and turned away, hugging her arms around herself.

Galinda, who had obviously been crying, turned to face Fiyero.

"I-It's Doctor Dillamond."

"Well, I-Is he okay?"

"He's dead."

Fiyero blanched, processing what Galinda had just said.

"Wait…what? H-How?"

Elphaba shook her head, clenching her jaw.

"…I-It wasn't an accident, I can tell you that much."

"…What do you mean?"

Just then, Madam Morrible addressed the group of students.

"Students, a terrible tragedy has befallen us. Your beloved professor is dead, but through no fault of anyone else. A minor slip-up with a glass slide and a microscope. It was a horrible accident, one that none of us could have prevented. Now, all of you that would otherwise have class in the West building will be taking a day off. I assure you that we will have this whole…_mess_ cleaned up soon enough."

Soon the students began filing off the grass and began walking back to their dorms.

Elphaba turned to Fiyero and Galinda, gripping the strap of her bag.

"I-I'm heading back to the dorms." She said, turning and walking away.

Once she was gone, Fiyero turned to Galinda.

"Is Elphaba okay?"

Galinda looked up at him.

"I-I don't know, Fifi. You know, when we all walked into class, Elphie was the only one who didn't cry or cringe or pass out or anything. She just stood there."

"…What did she mean by "It wasn't an accident"?"

"How should I know?" Galinda said, watching Elphaba.

"Umm…Fiyero?"

"Yeah?"

"…I don't think Elphie's heading back to the dorms."

Sure enough, Elphaba was heading off-campus, in the direction of downtown.

Fiyero looked over at her.

"Should we follow her?"

"Uh, _you _can follow her. I think _I'm _going to head back to the dorm. Bye." She hugged him, before taking her shoes and walking back to the dorm.

Fiyero watched her leave, then started off in the direction of downtown. He had a feeling that he knew _exactly _where Elphaba was going.

* * *

**Umm...yeah...review? *holds out plate of cookies***


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey people! Okay, so here's an update! (because Broadwaygirl21 threatened to brainwash my ferrets if I didn't) So, yeah. Update! Yay! :D**

**NellytheActress: *pats you on the shoulder and hands you a crudely drawn map* **

**Broadwaygirl21: Nope! Not the Wizard's castle. Unless that's the name of a bar...**

**Elphabalover101: SO CLOSE! Think: how did she know about Dr. Dillamond's murder?**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Yup...they're connected...**

**Bunny: She will eventually... ;) And here's your update!**

**Doglover645: YES! it DID! and CORRECT! *hands you a ferret***

**Lillyfae: Not quite...SO CLOSE though!**

* * *

Elphaba was sitting at a bar downtown, when Fiyero walked in and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Elphaba."

She looked up at him.

"How the heck did you find me?"

"Lucky guess." Fiyero shrugged.

"Hey, how much have you had to drink?"

"Don't know, don't care." Elphaba muttered, finishing off whatever she was drinking.

"Oz, this stuff tastes terrible."

Fiyero chuckled.

"Have you ever even drunk before this point?"

"Umm…I dunno..."

Fiyero got up.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" She slurred, the effects of the alcohol beginning to kick in.

Fiyero helped her to her feet.

"Back to the campus. You can still walk okay, right?"

"Y-Yeah, I think so." Elphaba said, trying to regain her bearings.

* * *

"Oh God, this was a terrible idea. I feel terrible. Why am I even here?"

They began walking back to Shiz, and Fiyero turned to face her.

"Elphaba, how many drinks did you have?"

"Hm?" Elphaba, who was zoning off, turned to face him.

"Uh…I kinda lost track after six…"

"Wow."

"What?"

Fiyero looked at her.

"You can hold your alcohol pretty well."

She laughed.

"I can't feel my feet right now and I'm starting to feel kinda nauseous. Am I standing? I-I think I'm standing…"

"You're standing. And we're nearly back at the dorms. Can you make it up the stairs or do you want to take the elevator?"

"...What's an elevator?"

"Okay, we're taking the elevator."

* * *

Fiyero opened the door to Galinda and Elphaba's dorm.

"Hey Glin, I found Elphaba."

Elphaba looked down at her hands with great interest.

"Woahh...I'm green..."

Galinda, who was sitting on her bed reading, got up and walked over to them.

"Is she…" The blonde pantomimed chugging a bottle of wine, and Fiyero nodded.

"Yup."

Elphaba at both of them.

"What?"

Fiyero looked over at Galinda, then back at Elphaba.

"Umm…Galinda and I were going…out. Somewhere." Fiyero said, opening the door and signaling to Galinda, who nodded.

"Oh, y-yeah. See ya later Elphie." Galinda said, walking out into the halls with Fiyero and closing the door behind her.

"Okay, so how's she taking it?"

"Umm…I don't know. She's really drunk though." Fiyero said, pausing for a moment.

"What about you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was late t class, so I didn't see anything." _Thankfully…If I did I'd never forget it…crap, that'd be terrible…_

Fiyero nodded towards the door.

"What about Elphaba?"

Galinda sighed, looking up at Fiyero.

"First one in the room."

"Oh man…"

"Yeah…" She nodded.

"Hey, do you think she'll sleep it off?"

"What?"

Galinda rolled her eyes.

"The alcohol, Fiyero! Do you think she'll sleep it off?"

"Umm…well, she'll definitely have one heck of a hangover tomorrow, if that's what you mean…"

"Poor Elphie…" Galinda shook her head, opening the door.

"Well…It looks like she's asleep."

"Good."

She nodded, kissing Fiyero on the cheek before walking into the dorm and closing the door.

* * *

**Soo...Elphaba's gonna have one heck of a hangover after this...Review? :)  
**

**Oh, and congrats to Doglover645 for guessing Elphie's secret!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know that it's been a really LONG time since I updated...and I don't have any excuses...I was just lazy. But I had to update because someone...*cough cough* Broadwaygirl21...threatened to brainwash my ferrets. Which are currently in a super-secure top-secret location! *ferret crawls out from under my bed* Crud...**

**But I updated now, so it's all good! :)**

**Emily: Nope. Hint: He's watching something. **

**Broadwaygirl21: YES! Congrats! Boq shot him! But WHY? Oh, and yes! You guessed Elphie's secret! *hands you a ferret***

**Bunny: Yeahh...kinda like normal Elphaba only worse.**

**Doglover645: Uh...dress it in drag and teach it to do the hula?**

**Elphabalover101: Yeah...she needs help.**

**Broadawygirl21: I know! And I fixed it! ;)**

* * *

The next day, Galinda and Elphaba were sitting in class. Galinda was anxiously awaiting the test results. Elphaba, on the other hand, was wishing she was anywhere but there.

Galinda looked over at her.

"Elphie? When do you think we'll be getting our tests back?"

Elphaba, who had borrowed a pair of Fiyero's sunglasses and was currently half-asleep on her desk, disregarding her roommate's question.

"I am never drinking EVER again as long as I live."

Galinda looked concerned.

"…A-Are you sure you're okay? I-I mean, after yesterday…"

"-I'm fine." Elphaba snapped, obviously wanting to change the subject.

"Just lemme know when the substitute gets here."

"He's here." Galinda said, as a short, black-haired man with tortoise-shell glasses walked through the doors of the classroom.

Elphaba looked up, pulling off Fiyero's sunglasses and shoving them in her bag.

She squinted at the substitute.

"He doesn't look qualified." Sh grumbled.

"Substitute teachers are never qualified, Elphie. They're just there to make sure we don't kill each other and stuff."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, before laying her head back down on her desk.

Galinda looked over at her.

"Elphie? You _sure_ you're okay?"

Elphaba groaned, glaring at the blonde.

"Okay, Glin. Lemme explain something to you. I am having the _worst _possible hangover that anyone could have, and I _really _don't want to deal with this right now, I can't deal with it right now, and I _won't_ deal with it right now. Alright? So I'm not going to answer that question, unless you want me to completely break down. Okay, that clear?"

Galinda nodded, not saying another word.

* * *

Once class let out, Galinda and Elphaba began walking back to the dorms. Elphaba was wearing the sunglasses again, and was currently trying not to bump into anything.

Galinda was trying to pry something, anything out of her roommate. She was _convinced _that Elphaba needed to talk about what had happened yesterday and she was _determined _to make her talk.

"So, Elphie. You're okay?"

Elphaba groaned, glaring at her over Fiyero's sunglasses.

"Galinda, if you could stop talking I would be _immensely _appreciative."

"Hey!"

Elphaba trudged up the steps to their dorm room.

"I mean, you just WON'T shut up!"

"Elphie!"

She unlocked the door and walked inside, sitting down on her bed.

"Glin, the whining! Please. I have a _major _headache and I know you want to help, but the best way you could help me would be to _stop pestering me._"

Galinda crossed her arms, huffing and sitting down on her bed, across from Elphaba.

"I'm not pestering you!"

"Some of us would beg to differ."

The blonde stared at her roommate.

"So you're trying to tell me that you're not fazed at all at what happened yesterday?"

Suddenly the room became very quiet. Elphaba stared at her feet, attempting to block out the question.

"…Elphie?"

"Galinda, I-" her voice wavered, and she instantly regretting opening her mouth in the first place.

"I knew it. Elphie, you need to talk about this." Galinda said, getting up and walking over to her roommate and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Shrugging away from the blonde's touch, Elphaba got up from her bed. Thoroughly glad that Fiyero's sunglasses hid her currently tear-blurred eyes, she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the dorm.

Galinda crossed her arms, staring at the door.

"I swear, if she keeps running like this, she'll never get a boyfriend…"

She shook her head, grabbing her purse and going after Elphaba.

* * *

**Review? Oh, and no one's guessed Fiyero's secret yet!**


End file.
